Known hinged rings have closures which are not simple to use for persons having swollen finger joints or arthritic fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,444, to Di Croce, describes a hinged ring having mechanical closures in FIGS. 1 and 2. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,566,616; 4,763,490; 4,790,148; 4,991,409; and 5,136,858 each show hinged rings having mechanical closures which are relatively complex and/or expensive to make.